


The Confidant and the Dealer

by AllTheShips8



Series: The Auction [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP without Porn, Phichit is a drug dealer, Phichit is high af, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheShips8/pseuds/AllTheShips8
Summary: This can be read on its own.It is a continuation of chapter five of my work The Auction (which is a dark Viktuuri mafia au) where Phichit and Christophe were about to do the do. Phichit and Chris are in a long-term established relationship, and Chris returned home to find Phichit high on muscle relaxants.





	The Confidant and the Dealer

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the description, this is an extension on Chris' chapter in my dark Viktuuri fic. I don't think I have to say it but just in case, sex under the influence is not consent, but here we are. Phichit is under the influence of muscle relaxants during this whole thing.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_~ending of Chapter Five of The Auction~_

_“How far gone are you, my love?” Chris asked, scooping the smaller man into his arms as he began walking them toward the bedroom._

_Phichit began placing slow and sloppy kisses to Chris’ neck, before nibbling playfully at the alpha’s ear. “It was just a few muscle relaxers. I’ll be pretty moldable under you while you fuck me,” he breathed._

_Chris shivered as he laid the beta upon the bed, the younger man little more than a doll at that point. A wicked smile crossed his face as he ran his hands up the other’s legs, over his stomach and under the crop top, ready to pull it from the other. “Then, I can do whatever I want to you.”_

Phichit hummed as Chris pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. His body felt great, like he was floating in those few minutes before sleep, warm and comfortable. He licked his lips, head rolling to the side naturally as Chris kissed his way down his body. He could feel the older man leave hot, wet open mouth kisses upon his neck, occasionally sucking upon the skin that Phichit knew would leave marks. Chris nibbled gently upon the scent gland on the beta’s neck, causing him to groan softly. Scent glands in betas weren’t as prominent or strong as those of alphas or omegas, but Chris knew Phichit’s were sensitive when he took certain drugs, including the muscle relaxers he was on at the moment.

Chris wanted to take his time with the beta while he had the chance. Usually, he and Phichit had a very active and fast-paced sex life. It was rare moments like these where Chris could take the time and appreciate his lover’s body, without worrying the other male would protest or try to hurry him up.  
Kissing his way down the younger’s body, the alpha briefly stopped at one nipple, licking it slowly and barely sucking. Phichit groaned deep in his throat once more, his hips barely turning to try and get some contact. Chris chuckled. He knew when he went slow that it drove the other male insane, the ever-in-demand drug dealer always chasing the next big thrill – which included his chase for release. 

But Chris was a thorough lover, making his way down the smaller man’s body toward his destination.  
When he reached the cloth covering his prize, Chris mouthed at the member through the boxers. Phichit whined, but otherwise did not move as Chris gently sucked upon the clothed head. A wet patch began to form where Chris was working, tasting the saltiness of Phichit begin to make its way through the fabric as the mentioned man made sounds that the alpha was sure would be begging if Phichit were able to form words at that point. As much as Chris wanted to keep teasing his lover, he knew that he only had so much time before the relaxants put Phichit to sleep – and Chris was determined to bring the other to completion before that happened.

Chris carefully lifted Phichit’s hips from the bed and slid the boxers from tanned legs, taking a moment to fully undress himself as well, before lowering his head back between the other’s thighs. Phichit’s member was struggling to get hard, working against the muscle relaxers in his system. However, the alpha knew from experience that it was possible to get the beta both hard and to finish while under the influence of the drug. It just took a little more…finesse.

Taking Phichit’s member into his mouth fully, Chris swirled his tongue around the chubbing member, sucking gently. He heard his lover let out a gurgling groan of pleasure as he worked the younger within his mouth in an un-hurried way, the alpha rubbing his tongue against the slit in the head in a way he knew the beta enjoyed. Chris palmed himself with one hand as the other reached up blindly, digging around in the bedside drawer for a bottle of lubricant. Eventually he found it, and slicked his own member a few times to make sure he was fully coated. Once he was, he released Phichit from his lips, and looked down upon his lover. Phichit’s eyes were barely open, his mouth hanging wide with drool pooling out the side, his fingers struggling to grasp the comforter. His member was now standing tall, bumping against his stomach as Chris spread him. Chris gave a devious smile to his lover, and saw recognition barely flash through the younger man’s eyes before Chris was spreading Phichit’s cheeks, and pressing the head of the lube bottle to the entrance.

Slowly, _oh so slowly,_ Chris squeezed the entirety of the contents of the bottle of lube into Phichit’s ass, filling him with the cold gel. Had Phichit not been so relaxed, he would have shivered from the cool sensation. The sensation was one he knew wasn’t Phichit’s favorite, and Chris only used when he wanted to convey to the beta that while Chris wasn’t mad, he was being punished. The alpha had no qualms about the beta occasionally getting high, and at times having wild sex under the influence was fun, but Chris would be lying if he hadn’t been fantasizing about having a more engaging welcome home. But, he supposed, that would have to wait for tomorrow. For now…

Chris pulled the empty bottle from Phichit’s ass, clear gel beginning to leak out. Taking his own member in hand, Chris rubbed the head between the beta’s cheeks, collecting the spilled lubricant and pushing it back in as he entered. Without waiting for Phichit to adjust, Chris began moving. A wet, sticky _squelsh,_ was heard each time the alpha pushed within the smaller man. Phichit’s muscles may have been relaxes, but the man was small enough to still provide a decent squeeze around the alpha’s cock as he slung Phichit’s legs over his elbows and increased his pace. The alpha’s hand reached down as he began to stroke the beta in time with his trusts, keeping an eye on his lover’s face. Undiscernible noises were coming from the beta beneath him, spurring the alpha into further action. But with a long gurgled moan in the back of his throat, the beta came, coating his stomach in his own spend. His muscles worked lazily to flutter around Chris’ cock as he increased his pace, content to now chase his own release.

It only took several more moments before Chris was painting the inside of Phichit white, hot cum flooding the smaller male, mixing with warm lube as it spilled from his hole. Chris panted, releasing the beta’s legs which fell limply to the bed. Looking down at his lover, he gently wiped drool from his face with a gentle smile. Phichit was clearly only moments from sleep, so Chris pulled out, quickly waddling to their toy chest in the corner.

He returned to Phichit, who had obviously not moved, and used two fingers to scoop the cum and lube that had escaped, before reaching up and placing those fingers within the beta’s mouth. Chris used the plug he had grabbed to secure the rest of his finish within his lover for Phichit to deal with when he woke. Massaging his cum coated fingers to his lover’s tongue, he saw Phichit’s throat gently work as he swallowed the offering from the alpha. Lying down, Chris pulled the smaller man into his chest, placing a soft kiss upon the other’s brow. When he glanced back down, Phichit was already asleep.

“Sleep well, Phit.”


End file.
